The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to rotary wing aircraft and, more particularly, to a dual rotor, rotary wing aircraft having predefined noise modes.
A pilot of a rotary wing aircraft may desire to control the noise generated by the aircraft. For example, to reduce the aircraft noise output the pilot may reduce engine RPM, adjust collective pitch, etc. Performing these operations increases pilot workload.